A Beautiful Bond
by StarlightSo
Summary: A story about friendship, a story about a bond. A bond so special, so dear to heart. Damon is a young boy a bit of pariah, fate has not been favorable to him, he desperately wants to hold on to someone but when he fails to do so he ends up blaming himself. He rebels, he runs, he vows to leave everything, everyone behind never to look back again. Until he is met with his sunshine.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story will be a triple shot. This is basically about DE's friendship, as I said in my last story I'd do a fluffy DE since my last one was a bit angsty. This is my first attempt in portraying a child's character so kindly be gentle with me. I have tried to come up with some playful plots. In the story Damon and Elena are 10years and 8 years old respectively so there won't be any lovy dovy stuff, it's basically about meeting your best friend. Enough of me boring you guys, without further ado let's get on with the story!**

* * *

 _What will the world be without you by my side,  
A blooming bud without the rays of golden sun,  
Green grass without the pearly dews,  
Life without a companion!  
My heart was numb, lost in gloom,  
But you found me in solitary day-light  
Smiling, waiting,  
To paint the canvas bright,  
turning monochrome into kaleidoscope display,  
As I stood petrified, You held my hand, gave me faith,  
courage to open my eyes,  
Hand in hand we stepped into our little world,  
And I knew it was the beginning of a beautiful bond. _

**PART-1**  
 _  
 **Customary summer morning~**  
 **April, 1992**_

Under the white sheet laid a motionless figure, entangled in the mass of silk he was slumbering peacefully. His small frame was almost invisible between the thick mattress. The raven locks were disheveled spread across his forehead, creating a stark contrast against the pale skin. His pale pink lips slightly parted, dense dark lashes joined via spell, he was like a blissful angel. Morning sun was shining bright, illuminating the world. The young boy moaned in sleep, face scrunched by the invading rays, he stirred lightly; blinking a few times he flutter opened his eyes. His hooded lids averted towards right, the clock on table flashed it was only 7. He contemplated for a moment before pulling the sheets over his head and descending to utopia.

His sleep was broken yet again but this time the intruder was far more delightful. A heavenly aroma nuzzled his nose; he inhaled deeply with closed eyes. It turned the wheels in his head, instantly he climbed out of the bed, a huge smile plastered on his face. He let out a cheerful squeal, "Sunday, finally!" It was the last Sunday of the month, meaning downstairs there will be a sweet surprise waiting for him. Not wanting to waste a minute he rushed towards the bathroom, the grin never leaving his face. He wobbled with giddiness as he walked towards the sink. Picking up the tooth brush he plunged it into his mouth, the pesky bristles roamed over his pearly whites while his mind wondered about the surprise his dearest grandma has prepared. It was their exclusive pact, he would be obedient at the end of the month will be rewarded with a sweet delight.

Grandma Salvatore was an exquisite cook; her baking skills could outdo the finest confectioners with ease. He giggled with joy as he imagined the sweet froth to melt in his mouth, his tongue rolled over, grazing his palate as the lingering taste started to fade away. He snapped out of the trance and hurriedly finished his morning routine. Within twenty minute or so he was fully dressed, after tying the sneakers he went out of the room. He stole a quick peek, finding the course clear he hopped on the handrail, sliding down swiftly he landed with a soft thud. Though he had been scolded numerous times for this particular stunt but he just couldn't resist the temptation.

"Damon, darling is that you?" a soft voice chimed from the kitchen.  
"Yeah…" he replied nonchalantly. Though he knew well he was busted, nonetheless he followed the voice.  
There she stood in her floral dress gown, a white apron tied around her waist; she'd probably be in her late 60's. Her silvery grey were tied in a neat bun, though the fine lines were prominent on her face revealing her advancing years, but her blue orbs twinkled with mischief.  
"Grandma, what are you doing?" he asked in sing song tone, hoping to divert the conversation.  
The elderly woman gave an incredulous eye, as she beckoned him with a finger, "Damon…" the corner of her lips twitched upwards, "Did you come down via handrail?"  
"Umm…" he pursed his lips, he could never lie to his grandma, "Maybe…"  
She chuckled before scooting the young boy in her arms and placed him over the counter, "You little imp, you're never going to listen, will you?" she scolded playfully.  
Damon bit his lips, "But its fun!" he said with the cutest pout, hoping that would melt her anger.  
How could anyone resist the little devil, she laughed before cupping his face as she brushed his nose with hers, "Honey, you should be careful. We don't want you to get hurt."  
"I'll be. Promise…" He replied while twisting his neck from side to side, scrutinizing every nook and cranny of the said area, his gaze shifted from the stove to the now empty glass bowls, he narrowed his eyes trying to get a peek of the oven but was obstructed by her gown. He could see the smirk playing on her lips, growing impatient with her tactics he whined, "Where is it Grandma?"  
"Patience honey." She said with a coy smile, earning a huff in response.

Both of their faces light up with glee as the oven's ding vibrated the space. As soon as the lid was opened a mouthwatering aroma over took the air, Damon closed his eyes, marveling the scent of vanilla and butter. His eyes almost bulged out of the socket as Grandma Salvatore placed the mould on the counter. She glided across the kitchen, mixing the syrup and preparing the frosting. After smoothening and decorating the end result was nothing less than perfection. The blend of mascarpone crème and coco were overwhelming his senses. Involuntarily his hand extended to the turn table, before he could reach, it was swatted away.

"You know the deal honey, you don't get to taste sugar before breakfast." She voiced out in a stern manner.  
"Grandma… It's tiramisu, how can I…"  
"Those puppy eyes of yours won't get you anywhere child. This needs to be refrigerated, besides, I'm saving this for the guests."  
"What?"  
"Oh honey, your dad has invited the Gilberts for lunch; they've shifted a while ago. You know their little daughter…"  
"Why would dad invite the dumb neighbors in our house?" he said irritated with the idea of being surrounded by unknown faces, "And why the hell would you share my dessert with them?"  
"Damon! Don't be disrespectful, if your dad hears…"  
"Well he is not here and that is no answer to my question. Why do I have to share my stuff with anyone?" he was a mere boy but those twin rings were scorching with anger.  
Sensing his hurt, she tried to soothe the boy, "Honey, sharing doesn't mean less for you; it only means more for…"  
"Of course it means less for me!" He climbed off the counter, stomping his foot against the hardwood floor. "Besides, what's mine is mine. You were suppose to bake for me, that's our pact."  
"Honey, don't be like that. There's plenty for everyone and…" she cooed but was cut off by shriek sound.  
"No! No! You broke our deal, you like them better. I don't mean anything to you…" His eyes turned glassy as he articulated the words, "You don't love me anymore, like everyone, you chose others over me…"  
The vulnerability broke her heart, "Damon, honey, please listen to me…" Kneeling down in front of the jittery boy, she cupped his cheeks, grazing the soft flesh with her thumb, "I'm so sorry, you know I love you so much…" before she could finish he stepped backwards, pushing her with his small palms.

Without another word he turned, attempting to hide his free flowing tears hastily he ran out of the kitchen. His vision was blurred by the continuous stream making him collide with the end table. Unable to withhold the impact he stumbled and fell back, he watched the glass vase totter; rolling over the edge it landed on the floor shattering into tiny pieces. Bewildered by the events he didn't realize the tall figure standing in front of him. He felt hands gripping his shoulder, pulling him up to his feet; they roamed over his small figure.

"Oh honey, are you alright? Thank God you didn't get hurt?" he was pulled into a warm embrace, hands caressing his head in a comforting manner.  
"Leave him be, Mama." The husky voice caused Damon to snap out of the trance. He turned towards the source; through his tear filled eyes he could see the evident annoyance in his father's face. He found himself still encaged in his grandma's arms.

"Giuseppe, he is just a boy."  
He huffed, "Yes a boy, a careless one indeed." His eyes darted towards the floor as he continued, "Look at the mess he caused, Mama. This is unacceptable."  
"I think you're overreacting. Come on now, can't you see, he's practically trembling."  
"Oh don't you try to shield him, I heard what he said to you." He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, "This boy is growing reckless and demanding with each passing day. And mama you're the reason behind this. You've spoiled him to the hilt."  
Damon untangled himself from the embrace, finding the courage to speak up he blurted out, "Don't blame Grandma. If only you could find a little time to spend with me instead of…"  
"Watch it Damon. Don't you dare talk to me in that tone." He roared with a pointed look.  
Not wanting to back off Damon took a step forward, "Or what? What will you do? Abandon me forever, just like mom did?"  
Before he could comprehend he felt a gnawing sting on his cheeks, sound of slap reverberated the space. Clutching the tender flesh he stared into his father's red rimmed eyes, "You ungrateful brat, I work day and night to provide the best for you and this is what I get in return. Your arrogance, this attitude will not do in my house."  
"Giuseppe, that is enough!" she tried to intervene but Giuseppe motioned her to halt.  
"No mama. He needs to understand…" turning his attention to the young boy he grunts, "You are to abide by my rules if you want to stay in this house."

Damon was taken aback by the outburst, as tears started to wail up in his eyes he felt a sudden rush surge through his veins, he couldn't pin point though, all he knew he was enraged, hurt and suffocated and he wanted to abscond from the current situation. He clenched and unclenched his small fists, with quivering lips he muttered, "Fine… I won't… I don't want to be in your house…" as soon as the words left his mouth he bolted from his position, pushing past the living room he fled upstairs. Upon reaching his bedroom he slammed the door shut. He plopped on top of the bed as he launched his fist on the pillow, thrashing it against the mattress before throwing it to the ground. Charged with nervous energy his small legs kicked the corner of the table. As it quaked under the impact the soccer ball involuntarily rolled in front of him. This infuriated him further more. Climbing down the bed he gave it one hard blow, it flew across the room and dashed against his wardrobe. His eyes skimmed through the scattered clothing passing the ragged pillow, his eyes caught hold of a cotton scarf.

It was like a bulb lit up in his head, his mind wondered about the cartoon he saw yesterday evening. Pooh and piglet were set off on an adventure, he distinctively remembered they have gathered the necessities into a similar looking scarf and tied the edges around a stick so it could easily be carried over the shoulder. Bouncing on his feet he reached for the scarf, scrutinizing it inch by inch as to cognize it's strength for the task in mind. Satisfied he placed the cloth on the bed, marching towards the wardrobe he picked up pair of shorts and a tee shirt. He recalled about the half eaten cheetos packet and a granola bar that were tucked in the bed side table. Collecting the said food items he packed all the commodities, with his best efforts he tried to transform the scarf into a sack. He looked around the scattered articles in search for a stick but to his dismay he couldn't find anything remotely resembling the one that Pooh had used.

"This is not my day!" he exclaimed to himself as he dropped to his knees burring his face in his hands. He peeked inside the open cabinet instantly an idea formed in his head. Rushing to the cabinet he grabbed the mini baseball bat, he tried to fasten a knot around the grip but as soon as he'd raise the bat, the sack would end up slipping through the knob. _'Easier said than done…'_ he mentally scolded himself for not paying attention to the boys scout. Defeated he untied the knot, after pocketing the food he left the room. He hustled down stairs then to the main door. He was about to step outside but was held up by a voice.

"Damon honey, where are you going?"  
"I'm leaving this house." He said in a determined tone.  
She chuckled at her grandson's theatrics, "Honey, please. You know your father's temper is a bit… Let's just say he needs to work on that, like you need to work on your attitude. Whatever said and done, you shouldn't have brought up your mother. Besides you know he loves you. We all do…"  
"No, he doesn't. And neither do you… If you loved me you wouldn't have broken our pact, it was suppose to be between you and me. But you wanted to share with our neighbors; you chose them over me…"  
"Damon please, come inside, we'll talk about it…" she motioned to hold him but he stepped back.  
"No… I'm not coming; I'm never going to come… Never…" with that he ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry, ignoring his grandma's pleas he kept on moving forward until, the voice became nothing more than a fading echo.

* * *

 **A/N: So... Let me know what did guys think? Review please!**

 **Wish all of you a very happy and prosperous New Year! Stay safe evryone and continue spreading DE love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First and foremost I apologize for the long wait, I went on a trip and after coming back I fell sick. I've not recovered fully but I didn't want to delay this update any further.**  
 **Now let me thank each and everyone of you for the story alert and your awesome reviews. Your support is what motivates me to write further, I truly am grateful for all your kind words.**

 **Now coming to answer a few queries about the story, I know it Damon's father seems rough but he too is going through a difficult situation, it's never easy when your partner/wife leaves, so he's kindda masking his hurt by his indifferent cold attitude.**  
 **Yes Damon's mother has left them, well since it's a short fic I'm not going into details (I'll just leave it to your imagination xD that is if at all you want to imagine.)**  
 **Damon's grandmom adores Damon but she is a mother and understands that her son his going through a turmoil, she wants to protect Damon and give him all the love but at the same time she can't just overlook her son. I hope this justifies the plot.**

 **Since I forgot to do disclaimer last time, here we go...** ** _I do not own anything from 'The Vampire Diaries' all the characters belong to their rightful owners._**

 **Coming to this Chapter, it's all Delena from here... *giggle* I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. And don't forget to review once you're done reading the chapter.  
Without further ado let's get on with the story...**

* * *

PART-2

 _Start of something New~_

The line of townhouse turned into a hasty blur, as he sprinted through the roadway. Sweat continued to trickle down his forehead, Damon could feel his calf muscles tightening. The frantic motion slowed down, his legs surrendered and he dropped to his knees. Eyes still glued to the ground, his chest heaved violently as he struggled for the much needed oxygen. After calming down a bit he took in the surrounding, the damp, muddy soil, rippling water and the aroma of something wood and grass filled his senses; unconsciously he had carried himself to his solace. Dragging himself up on his feet he took refuge under the familiar willow tree.

From a distance he could see figures strolling along side the water ridge, considering the time the lake appeared fairly deserted. Damon however was immensely thankful, he wanted to curtain himself from the prying eyes. The musk of a summer morning lingered in the air, basking in the glow of a bright sun sprouting, blooming, all came to live. The water lapped upon the shore with glee, golden ripples one after the other molding only to evanish after a momentary life. As the rays whirled upon the water, crowning the splashes with sparkling stars the tango never ceased to exist. Damon continued to stare in awe, waiting to be dissolved in the tranquility of nature.

xx

Pushing the glass door open the man made room for the little girl to enter. With her little feet toddling around, she rushed towards the display counter. Both hands plastered on the clear glass she gaped at the vibrant colored sweets, eyes darting from chocolate to vanilla, to the brightly colored strawberry and pineapple. The softness of the cream was tangible around her tongue. While exchanging pleasantries with the older male, the kind lady saw the little girl staring at the baked goods with her mouth hung open. She giggled before proceeding towards the little figure.

"Here you go darling." She said handing her a mini cup cake and patted her head.  
"Mrs. Flowers, you shouldn't." The man added sternly albeit the small smile that crept on his face, "She just had breakfast and we have a lunch invitation today, besides too much sugar is…"  
"Oh hush now! I sure this will do no harm." She replied, her hands caressing the little girl's hair, "It's okay to spoil the little ones once in awhile." She winked deriving a broad grin from the said girl.  
The man shook his head, he knelt down in front of the girl, "Sweetheart, don't you have to say anything to the nice lady here?" He motioned with his eyes. The girl looked baffled for a second, her eyes roaming from the cup cake to the man's face, she bit her lips before shooting a toothy grin.  
"Thank you Mrs. Flowers, you're the best." She exclaimed cheerfully, blowing a kiss at her direction she ran towards the window and tucked it securely inside her satchel.

While he paid for his purchase the girl glanced over the window, her eyes twinkled with glee as the lake came to her view, excited she went towards the man. Tugging at his shirt she demanded attention. "Daddy, I want to go see the lake."  
He smiled and ruffled her hair, "You know we have to head home, perhaps next time, okay sweetheart." He offered.  
Stomping her foot she voiced her obvious protest, "No! I want to see it, now. Please daddy, for a little while." She said puckering her plum lips forming a pout.  
He was well accustomed with his daughter's dramatics. Sensing their predicament, Mrs. Flowers decided to intervene, "Maybe a detour won't be such a bad idea, it's midmorning, the lake won't be crowded. It'll be easy to keep an eye on her."  
He was still hesitant but seeing the frown grow deeper on his daughter's face he complied, "Alright, but we can't stay long."  
She squealed and hugged his arm, "Thank you daddy..." she murmured.  
"Here, take these, you can feed the ducks." Mrs. Flowers said while handing her a few bread sticks wrapped in a tissue. With an ear splitting grin she collected the same and rushed towards the door. After thanking the kind owner he too strolled behind his little girl.  
"Elena… Wait up sweety… Slow down a bit." Despite his pleas the bouncing feet never stopped.

Damon sat gratified, watching nature unveil its secrets, lost in the humming of song birds he kept on glancing above. The stark contrast of cotton white clouds against a wide blue sky, the gentle sway of wild flowers that huddled round the trees, a swarm of butterflies yellow and orange fluttering, dancing to an unknown rhythm. The chirping sparrows bickering to no end, the aimless squirrels running here and there, a display of sound & color, a spontaneous musical, oblivious to the world. Damon marveled in the harmony, he wondered how everything moved on its own accord, how everyone belonged to a particular herd.

Then why he felt alienated… Why couldn't he belong somewhere, anywhere. His introvert nature didn't secure him many friends, children of his age didn't want to befriend a shy nomadic. Though his interest for sports earned him a few companions but his father forbade the growing intimacy, stating those boys were beneath their social status. Being a mere 10 years old he was yet to be accustomed with the prejudices of society, that being said he couldn't exactly rebel against his dad. With each passing day his anxiety grew stronger, this isolation was excruciating, he was in dire need of a friend. Like every child he sought comfort in his mother's arms, but she cultivated distance and one day she decided to cut all ties, without even a second glance she eloped, leaving behind a fragile little heart.

He wailed, threw tantrums, repeatedly demanded answers, while his grandma tried to provide shelter his dad grew distant more so than before. Like a vine Damon clutched to his lifeline, his grandma, his friend & solace. A lone tear crept its way down his cheek as his mind replayed the events, for once he wanted to be someone's priority but much to his dismay that will never be the case. Grabbing a fist full of grass he tried to divert his mind, the salty water continued to trail down his face, emerged in the pool of agony his eyelids soon became heavy and he relented himself to exhaustion.

Upon opening his eyes he was met with a pair of brown eyes, staring at him intently, head slightly tilted a hint of incredulity on her face. Damon recoiled in his position, startled by the sudden intrusion, he squeezed his eyes shut hoping this to be a figment of his imagination. He thrashed his head side to side and peeked through his lashes to meet with nothing but thin air. He let out a deep sigh but his relief was short lived; he crooked his neck and found her standing right by his side.

"Why were you sleeping under a tree?" She asked; amusement evident in her tone.  
Damon was flabbergasted by her presence, he saw her mouth open and close but he couldn't really comprehend the words. Instead he watched her advancing closer towards him; she waved her hands in front of his face as if to break the trance. Damon was about to speak but his words were replaced by a rumbling sound coming deep from his stomach. She giggled at the sound; appalled by her reaction, he furrowed his brows and turned away.  
She bit her lips ashamed by her action, "You're hungry…" she stated while fumbling through her satchel, "here, take this." She extended her hand and offered the cup cake that Mrs. Flowers had given earlier. Damon's eyes drifted to her hand then to her smiling face, perplexed with the situation he shook his gently refusing her offer.  
"But you're hungry and it's yummy…"  
"No need. I have everything right here." He took out the granola bar from his pocket and flashed it to her.  
She smiled with glee, "Well then what are you waiting for? Go on, munch on it, don't be shy. Your stomach is in need of it."

Mortified by her constant nagging Damon started chewing on the granola bar and watched her stroll towards the water ridge. After swallowing the food he stood up, a million queries ran through his brain. He was utterly irked by the girl, who was she, how did she come here, and why on earth would she be pestering him to no end. He contemplated his next move but curiosity got the best of him, soon he found his feet moving towards her direction. He observed from a distance, how the yellow sundress swayed with her bouncy steps, her long brown locks flew all over her face with the gush of wind. Damon chuckled watching her cringe with discomfort in turn earning a glare from the little girl.

"What?" she exclaimed somewhat irritated.  
He held his arms up in surrender, "Nothing, I was just… I was thinking… I never thanked you for the cup cake." He replied sheepishly.  
She shrugged her shoulder, "You didn't take it so…" with that she continued on her path.  
"Hey, you didn't tell me your name."  
She turned abruptly causing him to take a step back, "Elena, I'm Elena. And you are?"  
"Damon." He said instantly extending his hand, she shot a smile and shook his hand gently. He liked the sound of it, _'Elena… Elena…'_ the name ringed through his ear several times. Before he could ponder on it he saw her plopping on the grass, she eyed him expectantly gesturing him to take a seat next to her, hesitantly he complied with her request. His gaze was fixed at the ground, his fingers toying with the strands of grass, his curiosity was still not satisfied, he wanted to know more and before he could ask he heard her voice.

"You didn't answer my previous question, why were you sleeping under a tree?"  
"I… I'm…" he stammered "What were you doing there? I mean why did you come here?"  
She motioned towards the tissue clad bread sticks, "I wanted to see the ducks, feed'em these if possible." She said with a glimmer in her eyes.  
"Seriously?" his eyes bulged from his sockets, "You came to the lake at this hour just to feed a bunch of ducks?"  
She frowned at his expression, "No… We were in the…"  
"Wait! We…?"  
"Yeah me and my daddy…" she pointed her finger at the direction of a man inside the pagoda, he sat cross legged on a wooden bench, clutching a news paper in hand but his gaze was fixed at them. Ignoring Damon's grimace she continued, "We came to Mrs. Flower's shop, daddy wanted to buy dessert though we're new here, so haven't explored much but her sweets are mouth watering." Elena said with a wide grin.  
Damon huffed in response, "Please, her stuff is average. It's fancy but nothing compared to…"  
"It's delicious, besides you didn't even taste it…" she protested.  
"Sure I have. You're saying this because you haven't tasted the best, wait till you get your hands on my grandma's food. She's the very best." He said with great pride.  
"You should take me to her then." She shot back without wasting a second.  
Damon couldn't utter a word, he sighed out loud before continuing, "Yeah… some day." melancholy washed over his features at the very thought, but he quickly brushed it off. "Come on now, let's go feed your ducks." He said dragging himself up on his feet and lend her a hand.

They followed the slanted pathway striding across flower beds, until the two pair of feet reached a particular juncture. Elena squealed in sheer pleasure, clapping her little palms together as the tufted mass came to sight.  
"Woo… Have some mercy on my ears!" Damon said feigning annoyance, he chuckled seeing the little girl pout, "We don't want to scare them away, do we?" He asked with a smirk. Elena shook her head violently causing him to laugh out loud. "Come on..." with this he dragged her closer to the habitat. Once they were in the desired proximity with the ducks Damon gestured her to throw the bread stick in their direction. Without giving it much thought she gripped one tightly between her fingers and with a flick of her wrist swung the bread across the water. It floated for a few seconds surrounded with ripples before sinking straight to the bottom.  
"Let me guess, this is your first time feeding, isn't it." Elena didn't answer as she hung her head low, pressing her chin to her chest she stared at the grass.  
He was having a hard time stifling his laughter, somewhat regaining composure he asked her to handover the remaining food. He broke the stick into 4 quarters and gently swung the piece across. Paddling down the surface one of the duck grabbed the broken piece in between its beak and swallowed it down. As he continued to throw the remnants more of the birds gathered around the edge, flapping their wings they fought for the bite. Elena gleefully watched the entire scenario, clapping and cheering every time he chucked the bread.

"Want to give it another try?" Damon offered with one last piece in hand. She eyed it coyly before grabbing it and threw it carefully mimicking his motion and this time it was a perfect landing. Unable to contain her excitement she nearly sprung on her feet, they burst into laughter basking in the joy of lucid triumph.

* * *

 **Review! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys! Is anybody still looking for this story? Well even if you don't I can't blame anyone, I kinda went MIA. In my defense I was not well, and then I just lost confidence in my skills, I had the plot but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to write it down. Thank God I got the will back, sat with my computer and blurted it all out. Well I just found the words I guess! *Giggles***

 **Now this is the final part of the story, I have been reading DE fics day and night and I haven't come across stories that portrayed Damon & Elena as kids. That's how I started with the plot and I'm thankful to each and every single person who took the time to read my story, has cared to follow and also added this to their favorite story list. And of course thanks a ton to those who made the extra effort to post a review for the chapter. I appreciate it more than I can tell!**

 **Special mention to my darling sis Amazing Aisha for her relentless support and motivation, and also to Scarlett2112 who did a shout out for me in her story. Truely I'm grateful. ^_^**

 **Now coming to the story, since I've taken like forever to post this chapter I've decided to give an extra treat for you guys. There will be a sneak peek to the present time. (Short one I might add) Well I'm going against what I said in the first chapter. Not gonna reveal it, be patient and read the story now!**

* * *

PART-3

 _Our Little World~_

Their blissful bubble was popped by a sudden mewl, Damon ignored the sound as his mind was enveloped by the squealing girl in front. As the sound grew frequent he couldn't help but divert his attention. "Did you hear the sound?" he asked while turning his head searching for the source.  
"What sound?" Elena replied startled.  
"That one…" he took a few steps towards the bush, "I think it's coming from the…" he detected movement between the foliage, as soon as the source caught his eyes he raced towards the tree trunk.  
"Where are you going? Damon, wait up…" she too followed his hurried footsteps and was met with source of the trouble maker. "Oh my god! How in the world…"  
Damon cut her off with a pointed look, "Don't, it's already terrified, your howling is going to make it worse."  
Elena crossed her arms shooting him an annoyed glare, "Well then genius, what do you suggest, how are we going to get the kitten down from that branch?"  
"I can climb up and…"  
"I don't think it's a good idea, the base is covered with moss you might just slip. Besides it's not that high, if you bend down I can…"  
"I won't slip, I've been coming here since I…"

"But Damon" brushing off her protests he decided to start the ascent, carefully placing his right foot on a sturdy gnarl while gripping the nearby branch with his hand. One more step and he would be able to reach the creature in distress, with a smug on his face he tried to leap in order to grab another branch, but it was too fragile to withstand the impact. Before he could comprehend the twig broke from the trunk, causing his foot to land on the fungus covered trunk and led him straight to ground. Elena rushed to the fallen boy, kneeling down in front of him.  
Exasperated she asked, "Damon! Are you alright?" Her eyes frantically scanned his features immediately finding the small gash above his brow, "You're hurt." She blurted out.  
Damon's hand instinctively shot up to his forehead only to be swatted away by her little fingers. "You are going to get that wound infected."  
He huffed in response feigning anger, "It's nothing, I'm fine." Elena glared at him but didn't utter a word, her eyes still focused on the mewling kitten that looked drained and worn out by fear.  
"Now can we do this my way?" she asked in a serious tone. Damon gave a tight nod urging her to voice out her brilliant plan of action.  
"Since we can't climb up the tree, let me climb up on your shoulder and then if you raise me up carefully I think I'll be able to rescue the little one."  
Damon's eyes were on the verge of bulging out of its sockets, "What? I can't… I can't carry you on my shoulder, let me give it another try, I'll be careful this time and"  
"Yeah, like how you were last time, besides even if you manage to get to the kitten you might just trip while climbing down, hurting both yourself and the innocent creature in the process."

He knew he had lost the argument, though it hurt his pride but he bent down on his knees extending his palm, coaxing her to place her foot on the joined hands. She gave him a smile and proceeded as per plan, carefully placing her feet on his shoulder while holding on to a sturdy branch for support. Damon rose up all the while holding on to her ankles, as they got closer to the kitten ever so softly she extended her hand, "Don't you worry kitty, we'll get you down soon. Just hang on there for a little while."  
He rolled her eyes in sheer annoyance, "Could you hurry up a bit, you know you're not as light as a feather, right!" Elena didn't answer, tenderly she reached for the kitten's neck grabbing her securely picking it up and cradled it in between her arms. Once she motioned with her eyes, Damon got down on his knees and helped her to climb down.

The kitten started thrashing against Elena's arms, lightly clawing with its nails causing her to loosen her grip, sensing the opportunity it jumped out of her hold. Too proud to admit its dismay the kitten went on its merry way, ignoring its saviors as if nothing ever happened. The kitten's antics erupted a hysteric fit, they laughed until their stomach clenched and their cheeks ached. Damon forgot all about his worries, in that moment everything became blur, his eyes, his mind was overshadowed with the images of her smile, Elena, the light.

"Elena, sweetheart, what are you doing here?" Damon's train of thought came to an abrupt halt with the unexpected intrusion. Both of them glanced up to the source and were met with a pair of inquisitive eyes, he looked exasperated but relieved at the same time. Damon's eyes darted towards Elena who was fidgeting with the hem of her dress.  
"One minute you were standing by the lake with those ducks and the next minute when I glanced up, you were gone, vanished in to thin air." He knelt down in front of the girl holding her face in his palms, "Do you have any idea how it made me feel, I was so worried…"  
Elena leaped in his embrace locking her arms around her dad's neck, "I'm so sorry daddy, I didn't realize…" she let out a choked reply, "We were feeding the birds then we heard a cry, we decided to follow and…" She wriggled out of the hug; with a bright smile she exclaimed her victorious rescue.

Damon stood in silence comprehending their exchange; he couldn't help but feel a tad bit jealous of the scene, how he'd longed to have a relationship with his father, he couldn't even remember when was the last time he had a meaningful conversation with his dad. He let out a deep sigh catching attention of the duo. He watched the man standing up and proceeding towards his direction, he folded his arms across his chest and with a stern look he started bombarding Damon with a string of questions.

"And who might you be?" he asked in an accusatory tone.  
Damon stammered, "I… I'm…"  
"Daddy, this is Damon." Elena took him out of his misery, with a sweet smile she continued, "He taught me how to feed the ducks and together we saved that poor kitten."  
His eyes softened a bit at the new found knowledge, "Well, looks like you're a decent young man to have around." What little prejudice Damon had about the man was evaporated right at the moment, being the youngest of the family he was always addressed and treated as a kid, this was the very first time an adult has regarded him as 'man'. Damon shot him a heady smile as the man continued to scrutinize his face.  
"Son, you're hurt, you need to disinfect the wound otherwise it might cause trouble."  
Damon looked baffled, he glazed at Elena who gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look, with an eye roll he said, "It's nothing, I… I'll be fine. It's just a little scratch."  
He cut him off with a hand gesture, "None of that, you're coming with us. That reminds me, I didn't ask you this. What were you doing here all alone in the middle of the day?"  
Damon didn't answer right away; instead he kept on staring at the ground. "I was just… I came here to…"  
"Never mind, right now you're coming with us." With that he started walking dragging Elena along side with him; having no other choice Damon reluctantly followed his trails.

As they walked pass the lake towards the entrance Damon saw an 83's Volkswagen was parked at the side of the pavement. Since it was almost mid morning the parking area was fairly secluded. Elena ran up to the car as her dad unlocked the vehicle she quickly climbed up in the back seat, while Damon took the passenger seat. With the key in ignition her dad pushed the accelerator and they drove through the empty street.

Damon glanced through the window, watching the familiar territory of green fade past them. After crossing the bend road the car slowed down as they entered the line of townhouse.  
"I forgot to ask you, where do you live?" he asked without turning his eyes from the road.  
"Two blocks around the corner, the boarding house."  
Elena's dad looked at him incredulously, "You, you live in the Salvatore boarding house? You're Damon Salvatore…" It was more of a statement than a question. He shook his head. Damon looked perplexed but didn't react to the sudden change in his demeanor. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, while Damon diverted his focus to his shoes and Elena's dad to the road. The car came to a screeching halt, both Elena and her dad got out of the car but Damon sat there immobile, his head hung low. He need not look up to see where they've come, the drive way, the front yard it was all too familiar, he was back to where he started, back to his 'Dad's territory.'

"Come on, son." Elena's dad motioned for him to come along. He followed without protest, tagging behind his broad figure somehow hoping he would be able to escape the impending. The door bell was immediately answered by heavy footsteps. As the door creaked open the husky tone filled his ears.

"Grayson! I… I wasn't expecting you this early." He smiled politely and motioned them to come inside. Upon closing the door he turned to face his guests, his gaze fell to the girl standing next to her father. "You must be Elena…" he scooted closer to the smiling girl "Well you're extremely beautiful." He said with a soft smile.  
"Thank you, Mr. Sava-tor…" she exclaimed with a toothy grin. Both the men laughed at her adorable accent earning a disapproving look from her.  
Giuseppe stroked her hair lovingly, "Honey, it's Salvatore" he said in a thick Italian accent, "but you can call me uncle G."  
Damon was hiding behind like a shadow, quietly witnessing the scene playing in front, to say he was stunned by his father's behavior would be an understatement. He couldn't differentiate whether it was an act or did his father actually have a heart. Whatever it might be he was never at the receiving side of this.

"Giuseppe, are you going…" Grandma Salvatore was startled to see the unfamiliar faces standing in the living room, but her shocked expression was transformed to a warm smile in a matter of seconds. "Mr. Gilbert, you're here." She tilted her head slightly "And this must be our little lady Gilbert."  
"Please madam, call me Grayson." She smiled but Grayson didn't miss the hint of distress in her eyes and he knew well the reason behind her concern.  
He turned towards Giuseppe as he spoke, "I believe the youngest Salvatore is not home." The sudden disclaimer astounded them both, they asked in unison, "How did you…"  
Grayson tentatively moved to his side revealing the boy.

Their eyes widened in shock, Giuseppe darted his gaze from Grayson to his son, "Damon, where did you…" his eyes shifted to Gray, "How did you…" his line of questions were interrupted by a sudden shriek.  
"Oh honey, thank god you're alright." Grandma Salvatore rushed as fast as her legs could carry, she knelt down in front him holding him in an embrace. Her hands soothingly caressed his back, she pulled away slightly to cup his cheeks, with glistened eyes she kissed his head. "Where did you go? Do you have any idea how worried we were for you?" she murmured in between kisses, "Promise me you'll never scare me like this again, never. Do you hear me?" her voice was a concoction of desperation, fear and joy.  
"I…" Damon stammered, "I'm so sorry… I'm sorry grandma…" he exclaimed in a shaky tone, his arms involuntarily hooked around her neck. She smiled and pulled him closer to herself.

Damon didn't get to complete his sentence as he was yet again locked into a bone crashing embrace, while getting numerous kisses planted to his head. "Eww… Grandma, my face is practically covered in your saliva now." He whined while attempting to rub off the kisses with the back of his palms.

Grandma Salvatore laughed her heart out at her grandson's antics, while the men chuckled witnessing the delightful reunion. She slowly rose up to her feet and went towards the little girl standing dutifully by her father's side. "Little lady, how about I show you around while Damon catches up with his father?" Elena glanced up to her father who gave her an encouraging nod and soon she found her feet bouncing around the hallway, her palm clasped in between the warm and wrinkled hand of Grandma Salvatore. She briefly looked over her shoulder founding Grayson awkwardly stood between father & son. "Grayson, would you mind joining our little tour?" She asked suggestively.  
"Umm… No, I mean sure" and with a polite nod he followed his daughter's footsteps.

For a long moment both the figures stood in silence like the various sculptures delicately placed around. As the sound of ticking clock reverberated through the space the pair of eyes shot up to each other. Giuseppe took one step in Damon's direction, causing the little boy to take one tentative step back instinctively. The older man sighed out loud; rubbing his sweaty palms over his face, Damon never averted his gaze from his father. As he scrutinized intently he could see the prominent worry lines adoring his dad's face.  
"Damon, listen to me…" he began but was cut off by his small voice.  
"I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to…"  
"No, this time I should be the one apologizing…" he cautiously stepped towards his son and placed his palm on his shoulder, "I shouldn't have raised my hand on you, sometimes I just forget that you're still young to understand all this." He waited for a reaction but he was greeted with a pair of blue eyes, wide as saucer, his mouth a gap, standing frozen like statue. "It has been difficult for me, ever since your mother… she left and I… I'm having trouble coping with the circumstances. But in the midst of all I forgot you too have suffered from grave loss, perhaps deeper than mine. Ignorance might be bliss but solitude is definitely not."  
"Dad I just want everything to go back to normal. Like we used to be…" the boy exclaimed gleefully, his eyes shining with newfound hope.  
"I'm afraid I can't give you that. Things might never go back to how it used to be, it simply can't." He watched the light slowly bedimmed, "But I'm not saying we can't improve. Don't expect a change overnight but with time we might become better than how we used to be."

Damon skeptically pondered upon each word and slowly he felt a grin tugging at his face, before he could comprehend he found his arms wrapped around his dad's middle, his head almost bumping against the slight protruding belly of the older male. Giuseppe was rendered speechless by the act, he felt his muscle become rigid but there was a strange warmth that crept its way to his heart. He couldn't pin point, it seemed like forever since he was graced with this foreign yet familiar sensation. His hand involuntarily rose up to the boy's head, lightly caressing his soft hair and in that moment he knew whatever this is, he had to hold on to this, this might be is only chance of solace.

Damon slowly pulled away from the awkward hug, the goofy grin was still plastered to his face. Giuseppe cleared his throat before he started speaking, "Now don't think that I'm going to let you off the hook for the little stunt you pulled. Running away from home, what were you thinking? Do you have any idea what all could have happened? Thank God Gray found you otherwise… I can't even imagine…"  
"But dad I was just in the park and I'm truly sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Ever!" he saw his father's lip twitch upwards, slowly turning into a smirk.  
"I suppose I could overlook this one time." He smiled stared at the bright face of his son. "Come on now, let's go our guests will be waiting."

The table was spread with an array of food ranging from fresh salads to appetizing finger food and the main course included a range of Italian delicacy. The Gilberts were already seated, awestruck by the gesture while Grandma Salvatore described each and every item placed on the table. Soon the Salvatore males joined and they all dived into the irresistible bliss. Giuseppe and Grayson were engaged in conversation about business that soon took a detour to current politics and then to recent sport events, while the children were busy bickering about their favorite cartoon, occasionally being interrupted by Grandma Salvatore. After a devouring every single platter and exchanging heart filled gratitude they rose up from the table. While Giuseppe engaged in a friendly conversation with Elena, Damon was discretely pulled to the kitchen.

"Granma what is it? Elena and I were having a crucial argument, she thinks Talespin is better than Duck Tales because that ugly fat black Baloo is supposed to be cute. Could you believe she thinks Scrooge McDuck is weird." He huffed. She chuckled but instead of replying delved towards the refrigerator, after awhile she retrieved with a big chunk of tiramisu and carefully placed it on the counter.

The little one stared at the chunk his mouth wide open, his jaw almost threatening to touch the ground, his eyes shifted to his grandma's face who was sporting a mischievous smirk. He gulped, "This is…"  
"It's for you honey, I shouldn't have broken our pact. Well I can't undo what's done, but surely my darling you're certainly getting the first bite."  
"Thank you, thank you so much." He could hardly contain his excitement, "But it's too much. Even for me, I couldn't possibly down it all by myself."  
She immediately scooted closer to him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead, mimicking to check his temperature. She feigned a concerned look and added, "Who are you? And what have you done with my grandson?" He rolled his eyes at her theatrics but smiled nonetheless.  
"Okay! I'm taking it outside now." And with that he grabbed the plate and went rushing out of the kitchen.

Upon reaching the table he placed the plate in front of Elena, his sudden action caused her to gasp in surprise. She stared at the tempting piece set in front then darted her eyes to smiling Damon. "Don't just stare. Come on, Elena dig in." he cooed, satisfied with the astound look on her face.  
"Damon, this is… It's huge, I… It looks so…"  
"I know..." He added with a smug smile, "It's beyond perfect, but I'll guarantee you it tastes even better." She raised a brow at his bursting confidence. "Well, don't go by my words. By all means, be your own judge." He urged her to take a bite.  
She hesitantly took a spoonful and placed it inside her mouth. The moment her taste buds came in contact with the sweet naught she felt tingles all around her cavern, her eye lids closed involuntarily and she saw fireworks. The coffee colored circles immersed with the crème whites, with splatters of chocolate here and there, emerging and disappearing within seconds. She moaned savoring the delightful sensation. Unable to resist further, Damon took a spoonful himself and found himself diving in the depth of creamy goodness.

"Damon, this is by far the best thing I've ever tasted in my life." She exclaimed in pure joy. It was her turn to receive the 'I-told-you-so' look.  
"My grandma is the best confectioner in this whole world." He announced with a giddy smile, "Besides I promised you someday I'd bring you here, to taste her creation."  
"Yes, you did. You kept your promise."  
"I sure did."

The little angels continued with their dessert, oblivious to the pair of prying eyes that were staring at them in utter disbelief. She murmured a small prayer thanking the almighty for this particular moment of solace. Her little Damon was no longer the ignorant child, he was changing rapidly, with his perfect imperfection one day he would grow up to be the man she wished for, the potential was evident to her eyes. But there was something else as well, lurking in the corner, hidden behind the folds of time, she could sense, it was the beginning of a beautiful bond.

 _April, 2018_

The two figures were engrossed within each other, tucked away in a secluded dynasty, while the world around was basking in orchid light and the branches were outstretched to be grazed by tender breeze. They sat on the wooden bench palms laced with one another, watching the day move unhurriedly. A stray beam now penetrated the gigantic rock set on those slender fingers, causing numerous tiny sparkles to erupt from the same. Their entire body was motionless, except for those sinful pair of lips that moved in sync, drinking the essence, slowly tenderly sinking deep in the haze of love. He untwined his fingers only to envelop them round her waist, pulling her closer against his frame.

She smiled and pulled back, "Damon, behave!" she said in a warning tone but the playful glint didn't go unnoticed by her partner.  
"Why?" he shrugged, "Are you gonna refrain me from kissing you?" he asked pursing his lips outwards. Elena couldn't help but chuckle; she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his pouting lips.  
"That's more like it, besides I've legitimized these activities a long time back, 10 years to be exact." He said pointing at her ring. She averted her gaze to the ring then to the ground, as her cheeks were adorned by a shade of pink while a beautiful smile graced her lips. "Uggg, Elena!" he groaned, "How do you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Look adorable and seductive at the same time." She looked incredulous and before she could form a sensible reply she found herself caught up in a searing kiss.

"Eww… Mom! Dad! Please! Not here!" The voice of a squealing girl broke their trance; unwillingly they withdrew from the embrace and turned their heads to the source. An extremely agitated girl stood right in the middle of the pagoda, her arms tightly folded against her chest, her face scrunched up as if she had to witness a nauseating event.  
Her expression made them chuckle that slowly turned into a fit of laughter causing the little one to deepen her frown, her blue eyes were turning furious by each passing second. Damon sobered up a little; he got up from his position and scooted closer to the scowling girl.

"Honey, what's the matter?" he asked.  
"You two! Could you just stop embarrassing me in front of my friends." She voiced out her reasoning, stomping her foot at the end to impose severity of her distress.  
Damon tried his best to stifle a chuckle, he placed one finger at his chin pretending to be deep in thought, "Hmm… That's a pressing issue we have in hand." He turned to his wife who was giggling but nodded nonetheless. Causing the little one to huff in response, she was her daddy's girl after all. Damon knelt down in front of her, his face humorless, all of a sudden his eyes widened as if he'd discovered a magic solution to the problem, "You know what, I've got a brilliant idea!"  
She eyed him suspiciously, not to be fooled by his tactics, "What?"  
"Come closer, it's a secret."  
Hesitantly she moved forward, as soon as she took a tentative step Damon wrapped her within his arms and placed sloppy kisses all over her face. The girl thrashed, squealed but he didn't budge. After awhile he reluctantly freed her, falling back on his knees both the adults laughed uncontrollably.

"Ewww… Daddy! Yuck! Now I'm drenched in your saliva! And… God! That's like a whole new level of embarrassment!" She hastily wiped her face, "Uggg! I'm not talking to you!" with that she ran towards the lake.  
"Honey, wait up…" Damon called but to no avail, she was already with her friends.

Nothing has changed, the lake, the pagoda, this place. It held a special place in his heart. In this very pagoda they had shared their first kiss. Under that same old willow he went down in his knees, with a ring in hand and his heart in his mouth. Their tree, yes! the very place where he had first laid eyes on her. The girl in a yellow sundress, his friend, companion and now his wife. Life has not been rainbows and butterflies but what he has is good, it's precious and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Earth to Damon…" he didn't respond. Elena stood beside him, her fingers entwining with his. "Damon… Care to share your thoughts…" she cooed.  
He kept his gaze locked at his little girl, "You… I was thinking I… I never said thanks."  
She furrowed her brows in confusion, "Thanks for what?"  
"For never leaving my side, for appearing out of nowhere all those years back, for… for being my friend."  
"Well! You were in need of one, and I knew you would never ask. So I kinda forced my way in…" She said with a smirk that she has perfected over the years.  
"I'm glad you did!"

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 **So what do you think? Let me know in the review section.  
Please!**


End file.
